Annabeth's wizard of L
by Calebray866
Summary: Percy Jackson version of Wizard of Oz. Annabeth is transported to the land of L as she meets new friends who closely resemble her actual friends as she must seek out The mysterious Wizard of L to find her way home.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Wizard of Oz

Chapter 1: The Tornado

It was a long day at Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth went to crash in the Athena cabin. She was tired and tried to sleep but, she felt a harsh wind.

Annabeth looked outside and saw that she and the cabin was now inside a tornado. She looked out and saw daubery spinning around, the cabin spun around and around then landed with a thud."oh!"

She got up and walked out of the cabin and saw a colorful world with small houses and green plants.

"Hello?" Annabeth called," anyone here?" She looked around wondering where she was."well I'm definitely not in Camp Half-Blood anymore."

Annabeth then saw a big floating bubble in a distance. She looked out as the bubble approached her and she backed away.

Then bubble landed then popped revealing a young girl with eyes that changed colors and chocolate brown hair. She strangely resembled someone Annabeth knew.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" The fairy looking girl asked.

"Oh no."Annabeth answered."witches are old, green, and ugly."

"Oh that old stereotype." The girl scoffed," that's just the bad ones I'm a good witch in fact I am Piplinda The Good Witch." She then continued by asking," so are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I told you I'm a human..." Annabeth said then stopped and remembered she was a half-blood." Well...for the most part."

Piplinda laughed." Oh I forgot about the little ones." She then whistled and said," it's ok you can come out now."

"They are very grateful to you for killing that nasty witch." Piplinda said.

"Oh no," Annabeth gasped, as she looked over to see two feet sticking out the Athena cabin with ruby red slippers." I didn't mean to kill anyone."

"That's ok, nobody likes her anyways." Piplinda said," everyone come out because the wicked witch at last is dead."

Then some short stubby Coach Hedge's came out.

"Ding Dong The Witch is dead," the Coach Hedge's sang which they didn't really sound very pleasant." Which old witch? The wicked witch. Ding dong the wicked witch Is dead..."

They were soon cut off by a big burst of flames and red smoke and emerging from it was a witch who closely resembled a certain daughter of Ares.

"I thought you said she was dead?" Annabeth asked Piplinda.

"Oh yeah, my bad I forgot you killed The Wicked Witch of the East and this." Piplinda said pointing at the witch, who was very much alive." Is her cousin, The Wicked Witch of The West and she is a lot worse."

"Thanks for the heads up." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Who killed my cousin!" The Witch demanded. Then went over to Annabeth and said," was it you!"

"Look," Annabeth tried to explain." It was just an accident."

"Well I can make accidents happen too, Blondy." The Witch said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Piplinda asked.

"What?!" The annoyed Witch said.

"The ruby slippers." Piplinda taunted.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Princess." The witch said walking over to the shoes under the cabin." I never liked my cousin anyways, she was to much of a prissy pants."

When she bent down to get them they disappeared and the stockings rolled up under the cabin.

"What the..."The Witch shouted in surprise." Where are they, give them back Piplinda or I'll pound you into the dirt!"

"Well if you want them," Piplinda said. Annabeth looked down at her feet." Here they are."

The Witch approached Annabeth in a threatening way." Blondy, I am only going to tell you this once.."

"Or what?" Piplinda chimed in," you will do nothing, you have no power here. Now get out of here before somebody drops a house on you."

The witch looked checking to see if one was coming her way, there wasn't." Alright fine, I'll bid my time but, just try to get in my way, Blondy, just try." She threatened.

"I'll get you ms. Blondy Blonde!" The Witch shouted," and your...ugh...no dog?...whatever, I'll get you!"

Then The Wicked Witch burst into smoke and flame with a cackle, then a cough." Stupid smoke!" She said before finally disappearing.

Annabeth turned to Piplinda and said," I have to get home to my friends and away from that witch, can you tell me how to get there?"

Piplinda thought trying to figure out the right thing to say." I don't have that power to send you back but, you should go see the Wizard of L."

"A wizard?"

"Yes he is very mysterious," Piplinda explained." But he might be able to help you get back home. All you have to do." She pointed her wand towards the road." Fallow the yellow brick road."

"Got it." Annabeth said, then she was off, but of course the Coach Hedge's started singing again until she was gone.

(Cast so far: Annabeth as Dorothy, Piper as Glenda, Coach Hedge as The Munchkins, and Clarisse as The Wicked Witch of The West. Stay tuned for more.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Scarecrow

Annabeth was now lost as she fallowed the yellow brick road like she was told." I great," she said to herself." Now I'm lost."

Then she heard a voice say." Then you should try going this way." Annabeth turned to see who said it.

"Of course that way is good too." She finally saw a Scarecrow with dark hair, green eyes and he wore overalls and a straw hat. Like Piplinda, he too looked familiar. "Then again people do tend to go both ways." The Scarecrow said, as he pointed both ways then, had a look of confusion.

"Can't you make up your mind?" Annabeth said, kind of getting annoyed.

"Well, I could." He said," but I don't have a mind to make up."

"Then if you don't have a brain." Annabeth asked,"then how can you talk?"

The Scarecrow thought a minute well, more likely an hour." I donno, I guess there are a lot of people without brains that talk." He scratched his head." Do they?"

Then, he stopped and looked at Annabeth then said." Um, would you...ah..mind getting me down?"

"Oh yeah sure." Annabeth said, she twisted the back of The Scarecrow post and he fell right out of it."oh I'm sorry did that hurt you?"

"Oh no by all means all I have to do is stuff myself back in again." He joked, as he stuffed all the straw back in.

Then Annabeth thought," you know, I'm going to see The Wizard of L so he can bring me back home to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood? What's a Camp Half-Blood?" Scarecrow asked,

"Just a place I come from." Annabeth said.

"Well, anyways do you think this Wizard of L guy can get me a brain?" The Scarecrow asked.

"Oh I don't know," Annabeth told him." I have a witch mad at me and you might get into trouble."

Scarecrow scoffed and said," Witch, I'm not afraid of no witch. I'm not afraid of anything..." He paused a moment then motioned the girl over so he could tell her something." Except for maybe a lighted match."

"Oh yeah I can see why." Annabeth said.

"Please. I won't bother you the whole time I promise." Scarecrow pleaded.

"Oh alright." She said, as Scarecrow's face brightened up." You can come."

"Oh thank you so much." scarecrow said happily." Beat that farmers."

The two were then off to see the wizard.

"We're off..." Scarecrow began until Annabeth cut him off." No singing."

"Ok sorry," Scarecrow apologized." I'll just hum it then."he muttered.

(Scarecrow is Percy, makes sense because Annabeth calls him seaweed brain.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tin Man

Annabeth and Scarecrow were now continuing down the yellow brick road and were now in the woods with trees. "I'm kind of hungry." Annabeth said as she grabbed an apple from a tree but, the tree came to life and smacked her hand."ow!"

Annabeth looked up to see a tree that closely resembled Octavian." Who do you think you are!" The Octavian tree said.

"I was just hungry that's all." Annabeth said with a scowl and couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a tree.

"Oh and I suppose you think it's ok to snatch stuff off of somebody just because you feel like it?" Octavian tree said."how would you like it if someone took something off of you." He reached out to grab Annabeth.

Scarecrow then whispered and said," don't worry Annabeth, I know how to get apples."

"That's ok he doesn't want your apples." Scarecrow insulted the tree.

"What do you mean!?" The tree Octavian yelled.

"Oh nothing," he shrugged." Maybe she doesn't want little green worms."

"What you!" Octavian tree winded up and started throwing apples at them and other trees joined in. Annabeth and Scarecrow ran over to pick them up.

Annabeth went over to get one but, then saw a metal foot. She looked up to see a young teenage boy he had messy hair which was Tin like the rest of him. He had a design on his that resembled a WW2 aviator jacket and also wore a tin metal cone hat. He looked just like someone Annabeth knew just like the others she's met so far.

"Hey! Scarecrow." She called him over," it's a boy made of tin."

Then they the tin man made a strange muttering sound, though it was unintelligible." I think he's saying something."

The two then listened and it sounded like." Hrmil...amn." The tilted they're heads." What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmhm anm." Tin man muttered.

Scarecrow then caught on and said," I don't have a brain, but I think he means oil can."

Annabeth picked up the oil can poured it on his mouth.

He started moving his mouth then said." Oh thank you, you don't know how long and excruciating it's been." The Tin Man then continued." And if you guys don't mind." He tilted his head towards the other side of him.

Scarecrow moved over to where he was motioning to and started applying the oil on his arms, legs and elbows, then his knees. With in seconds he was now mobile.

"Well you seem like you have everything together, don't you? Just perfect." Annabeth asked.

But then The Tin Man sulked, which made him even more familiar.

"I wouldn't say that." Tin Man said,"if you think I'm perfect, bang on my chest." Annabeth was hesitant." Go ahead it won't hurt, I'm tin."

Annabeth banged on his chest and there was an echo that rang in it. Annabeth and Scarecrow looked up at him." You see, when the Tin maker built me." Tin Man sighed and said," he forgot to give me a heart."

Scarecrow tapped on Annabeth's shoulder." Hey you think he could come with us?"

"That's a good idea." Annabeth said, then turned to Tin man and said," we're going to see The Wizard of L, he's going to get me home and Scarecrow a brain if you come with us maybe he could give you a heart?"

Tin man was then puzzled and asked," but what if he doesn't give me one when I get there?"

"I'm sure he will." Annabeth assured him.

"So what do you say?" Scarecrow asked.

"Ok here's hoping." He said with a shrug. Tin man started to move but lost his step and tumbled down into a stump."didn't see that one coming." He said, as Annabeth and Scarecrow got him back up to feet.

"Thanks." He said.

Then all of a sudden there was a big burst of smoke appear on a roof top.

It was The Witch and she was coughing as the smoke cleared out." I'm starting to hate this smoke entrance." The witch complained. She looked at Scarecrow and Tin man and said." Helping her along are you, boys?" Then shouted sharply." Then stop helping her!"

She looked at the Tin Man and said," or I'll make beehive out of you!" Then turned to Scarecrow." And I'll stuff a matrice with you!"

"Hey Scarecrow!" The Witch called out." Catch!" She then threw a fire ball at The Scarecrow and thankfully he jumped out of the way.

The witch cackled as she disappeared with smoke again, while coughing and complaining about it once more.

"Oh yeah I'm not scared of her." The Scarecrow said," I'd like to see try to stuff a matrice with me."

"Yeah turn me into a beehive," Tin man scoffed." Oh please."

"We'll go even if I don't get a brain just to stick it to her." Scarecrow said.

Annabeth then asked." Really?"

"Yep," Tin Man said." Looks like you're stuck with us."

" I can't help, but have a strange feeling that I've known both of you my whole life." Annabeth said.

"Have we?" Scarecrow asked tilting his head curiously." Did you happen to be there when I was sown, stuffed, and stitched up, did you?"

"No I don't think so."

"And I have been rusting there for the longest of time." Tin Man said.

"I guess I'm just homesick that's all." She said.

The trio continued on into a forest.

( Yes Octavian is a tree, and Nico is Tin Man, Because no Percy Jackson character is "heart" broken like Nico.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Cowardly Lion

The trio continued down the yellow brick road and ended up in a creepy forrest. "I'm not to sure about this place." Scarecrow said shaking a bit.

"But we have to keep going." Annabeth said.

"Of course." Tin Man said, we just have to look out for Lions, Tigers, and Bears."

"Oh my." All three said in unison." Lions, Tigers, and Bears. Oh my" they repeated." Lions, Tigers, and Bears. Oh my!"

"Lions, Tigers, and..."Tin man stopped and said." We should stop, It's starting to get old." Making the other two stop.

Then the group heard a loud. "Roar!" Which made all three jump, then a Lion with a curly black main and a boyish face. The Lion let out another roar, then jumped down to the trio's level.

" Alright Put em up, put em up." The Lion said rolling his fists up ready to fight." You guys want to dance, let's dance!" He looked at Scarecrow, who was backed away." Are you eye balling me you lopsided bag of hey, don't try me,buddy!"

Then, The Lion turned around toward Tin Man and said," and what are you looking at you worthless tin can. don't make me introduce you to the game, kick the can!"

"And you!" The Lion said approaching Annabeth, but was cut off with a slap across the face." Ow!"

The Lion then rubbed his cheek in pain." Oh man, why did you have to hit so hard." Annabeth stepped closer to him but he flinched." Oh no please don't hit me again." The Lion said, cowering back a bit.

"Well that's what you get when you pick on those weaker then you." Annabeth scolded.

"Look I'm sorry, ok I'm sorry just don't hit me again." The Lion cowered.

Scarecrow then said," it seems to me like you are just a big coward."

"Yeah," The Lion said then scowled in defense." Though You don't have to point it out, you know." Then sighed," but, it's true those other lions look at me like I'm a big joke."

"Well maybe you can come with us to the emerald city." Annabeth offered." to see The Wizard, he's going send me back home."

"Yeah and me a brain." Scarecrow chimed in.

"And me a heart." Tin Man chimed in as well.

Annabeth turned to The Lion and said," and maybe he can give you some courage."

"You think so?" The Lion asked" I mean you wouldn't mind traveling with a Cowardly Lion?"

"To be honest this whole group is all kinds of messed up." Tin Man said.

"Alright I'll go with you guys." Lion said," and maybe I can convince him to through in some more stuff, but I'll settle with courage."

there was then a sound rustle in the bushes. Lion yelped and joined the others fallowing the yellow brick road.

"We're not going to start singing are we?" Lion questioned," I hope not I'm not a very good singer."

(Leo is The Cowardly Lion, it's kind of obvious Leo/Lion)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Poppy Field

"Ah! Another one!" The Witch said disgusted." They just keep helping her. Bingo! I have an idea."

The Stoll Twin Flying Monkeys came in one of them said. " what is it?"

"Poppies." She said as she waved her hands over her crystal ball." Poppies will put them to sleep...sleep."

The Connor Stoll Flying Monkey then said." Or they could just listen to those Octavian Talk." He joked," they would put them to sleep real quick.

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile, the group of four spotted Emerald City in the form of a green castle.

"There it is!" Annabeth said excited.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Scarecrow said." Let's go!"

Lion then said to the others." Last one there is a little green worm!" Challenging them. Soon they all took off running through a field of flowers.

Annabeth felt kind of light headed." I..I think I need to lie down." She said in a tired tone.

"Can it wait?" Tin Man asked," come on we're almost there."

"Yeah Annabeth just a few more steps." Scarecrow coached, But it was no use she fell over as Scarecrow and Tin Man caught her, they looked over and saw Lion swaying a little then he yawned.

"Oh no don't you start." Scarecrow said.

Lion groaned and said." Lion...out..." Then fell over as well, both Annabeth and The Lion were asleep.

"Help!" Scarecrow called out and so did Tin Man." There's no point screaming at a time like this!" Scarecrow yelled.

"I'm screaming you're the one screaming." Tin Man argued." Oh now I'm starting to get a little depressed." Tin Man sulked glumly.

A tear ran down his metal cheek (though he tried his best to hide it.)

"Help!" Scarecrow continued to call out. Eventually, Tin Man rusted and was now standing motionless.

Scarecrow was now frantic, until Piplinda appeared ( though he didn't see her) waved her wand and made it snow, making the poppies lose effect.

Annabeth and Lion woke then both looked around." Say I've never been so glad to see snow in my life." Lion said.

"Oh no." Annabeth said as she walked over to Tin Man." Poor Tin Man he's rusted again."

Lion nudged his two companions and asked." Hey if he's stuck like this can I have his wish?"

"No." Annabeth and Scarecrow said at the same time.

"Well it was worth a try." Lion muttered.

The trio picked up Tin Man's oil can and unrusted him. "Thanks guys."

Tin Man said then looked at Lion sternly." And no you can't have my wish."

They marched up to the big green door and rang the bell. No one answered so they rang again.

"Alright! Who's the wise guy that's ringing the doorbell!" A door man that looked like Frank Zhang." Can't you read?!"

"Read what?" Annabeth asked.

"The sign you can't miss it," the Frank door man said." It's as plain as the nose on my face..." He stopped and saw that the sign he was referring to wasn't there." Oh."

Then Frank the door man flipped a sign in front of the door so that the four can see. It read," bell out of order please knock."

"Now I'm going to close the door and we'll try this again." Frank the door man said, before closing circle door.

Annabeth knocked and Frank The Door Man answered." There we go that's better, now what can I help you with?"

"We'd like to see the wizard," Scarecrow said.

The Door Man laughed and said." Are you kidding. You must be joking nobody has seen the great L." Then he stopped and though a little bit." And to be honest I don't think I've ever seen him."

"But we've come all this way." Lion said.

"She has the shoes." Tin Man said.

"If you don't believe see for yourself." Annabeth said stepping back to show Frank the door man the ruby slippers.

Frank's eyes widened." Well I be Grandma Zhang, you're right." He then looked up at them with a change of attitude and said." Well why didn't you say so, come on in!" Frank The Door Man cheered before opening the gate to let the group of four in.

Lion was awestruck" whoa." He said looking around." That's a lot of green."

A Coachman that looked like Hazel pulled in with a horse that looked exactly like hers." Going to see the wizard I assume." She said.

"Yep." Tin Man said.

"Then you guys hop on I'll take you there." She offered as she let the four on her coach. " but first you guys gotta look presentable, you can't go seeing the wizard looking like that."

The whole place was crowded as the Hazel pulled in then stopped to let them out." Welcome to emerald city, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

They soon approached Drew and some Aphrodite kids." Looks like it's time to turn all this flab into fab." Drew said," ladies let's make these poor souls look better."

Then the Aphrodite kids each found a person in the group of four to take them to each individual rooms.

they were stuffing Scarecrow." Oh and if you ladies won't mind not putting too much on me. I'm trying to cut back on my weight." He requested.

Tin Man was being polished and had buffed." Oh yes that's the stuff." Tin Man said at ease.

Annabeth was being given a make over and they showed her some new clothes and asked her which clot she would like." The blue."

"Blue it is." Drew said.

When they were done with Annabeth, Drew said." Now that looks totally gorgeous if I do say so myself."

Lion was having his hair curled (even more then it was before.) and had a red bow just for occasion.

Annabeth, Scarecrow, and Tin Man saw him and laughed." What? they didn't have anything in lion size so this was all I could get."

Scarecrow looked over at Annabeth and saw her new look." Whoa!" He said dropping his mouth, which Tin Man closed.

Then the citizens started to scream and cause a big commotion. Annabeth, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion looked up to see The Wicked Witch on her broomstick cackling.

She was writing something in the clouds. Lion started reading." Surrender Annabeth." Then finished it with a gulp.

A citizen then said." Annabeth? Who's Annabeth?"

"I don't know no Annabeth." Lion muttered under his breath.

This earned a punch to the arm from Tin Man." Ow! Dude? Why did you have to do it? Why could Scarecrow hit me?"

"Because it wouldn't have hurt." Annabeth said.

"Exactly." Lion said.

"She must've fallowed us here." Scarecrow said, changing the subject.

"Let's go see The Wizard!" Hazel said.

"Yeah The Wizard might know!" Drew said.

Then soon, all of the citizens were going for the door.

"Oh no we came to see The Wizard first!" Scarecrow shouted as he and the rest of the group raced for the door.

"Don't panic! Oh for goodness sake stop panicking!" A Guard that looked like Mister D, he was wearing a green fuzzy hat and holding a staff with green fuzz at the top he was also holding a diet coke in the other hand.

"Stay calm! The Wizard will deal with The Witch momentarily," Guard Dionysous said slurring a bit." In the mean time, it would be kindly appreciated if you would all GO HOME!"

"You heard me move it nothing to see here move along." He said. Then he looked down to see Annabeth, Scarecrow, Tin Man and The Lion still standing there. He rolled his eyes and said." I said Go home."

"Not until we see The Wizard first." Annabeth said.

"Look do you think I even like this job?" Mister D said," I was given this job as an alternative punishment. So beat it!"

"But we came such a long way." She said in a sad tone.

"Too bad so sad." He said," The Wizard won't be seeing anyone today."

"She's got the ruby slippers." Tin Man said.

"Will that get us in?" Scarecrow asked.

Mister D groaned and said." Alright fine! I'll see what I can do." Then he turned and marched out the door to talk to The Wizard. He came back to get his diet coke." See what you did you made me forget my drink." Then walked out again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Great and Powerful

"I can't believe it,"Annabeth said happily." I finally get to go home."

Scarecrow then said," and I'll have a brain."

"And I finally get my heart,"Tin Man said in a hopeful tone.

"And I'll have my courage," Lion said.

"What are going to do when you get your courage?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I would be king of the Forest," Lion proclaimed.

"You mean you won't be scared of anything?" Scarecrow asked.

"Not no way!," Lion answered." Not No How!"

"What about a Cyclops?" Tin Man asked.

"I'll beat 'em till his eye pops!" Lion announced.

"What about a Gorgon?" Scarecrow asked.

"When I'm done with her, she will be gone!" Lion said.

"A Menetor?," Annabeth asked.

"Beat 'em so bad he will be seeing four!" Lion answered.

"What did Jason have when he built The First Argo?!,"Lion asked then answered his own question." Courage. What did Persious have when he slain Madusa?! Courage!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as he continued." What makes The Sphinx the seventh wonder, Courage. What makes the water crash like thunder? C ourage! What makes the hot weather so hot? Courage! What puts the God in Demigod? What have they got that I ain't got!"

"Courage!,"The other three said in unison.

The Lion's smile faded,"well you guys sure know how to kill a mood. I was on a role there."

Then Mister D came bursting in the door and shouted,"GO AWAY!"

"But why?," Annabeth asked.

"He's very busy and doesn't want to be disturbed," He answered." Now if you please kindly LEAVE," He put enfesised the leave. Then slammed the door on their face and left.

"I can't believe it," Annabeth said sadly." We came all the way here for nothing." Then started crying."and now I will never get see my friends again no Percy, no Thalia, Nico, Grover no one and I never got to say good bye."

Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion sat down to comfort her." Well you can stay with us," Scarecrow offered.

Tin Man and Lion nodded in agreement, then they looked over to see Mister D bawling," I...I had eleven friends like them once Ok...ok I will let you see The Great L...so that you can go home."

Mister D opened the door for Annabeth and her friends to go in. Mister D then stopped for a minute," wait a minute did I just do something nice for somebody?" He took a sip of his diet coke to wake himself up from this dream.

Annabeth, Scarecrow, Tin Man and The Lion were going down the hallway deeper inside The Wizard's thrown room.

The Lion was starting to get scared," you know...guys..if it's ok with you I think I'll..." He turned to run out of the room, but Scarecrow and Tin Man stopped." Oh no you don't you're not running from this one," Scarecrow said.

"You know I just realized something...maybe I don't want courage that bad...it's entirely over rated anyways," Lion stammered. He turned to run for it again, but got the same result."no...no..no guys please no,"

The three marched him towards the main room and they were almost there." AHH!" Lion screamed. "What?!" Tin Man asked.

"Somebody grabbed my tail..." The Lion said looking like he was going to hyperventilate.

"You're doing that yourself," Scarecrow scolded.

"Oh...oh..ok," Lion said still shaking.

"Stop it! You're making a scene," Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't prepared for this..ok," Lion said in defense." They call me the COWARDLY Lion for a reason."

They were now in the thrown room." Oh I can't look." Lion wined as he covered his eyes as his three friends marched him forward."tell me when it's over,"

"Oh quit being a big baby," Tin Man said.

Lion looked up and saw a big green floating head. " AHH! Do you guys see that!" He screamed," that is a big floating head!" Lion tried to run again, but was stopped by Scarecrow and Tin Man again. They dragged him back in kicking and screaming."no...this is animal cruelty you know!"

"I AM L The Great And POWERFUL!" The Wizard bellowed," why do you seek me!"

"M..my names Annabeth t..the not so powerful." Annabeth said stuttering a bit.

"You're making a scene," Lion quoted her, which earned him a dirty look.

"SILENCE!" The Wizard bellowed, "Y..yes sir." Lion jumped and saluted him the others jumped back as well.

"SCARECROW!" He bellowed, The Scarecrow jumped when he heard his name called.

He stumbled over on his way to speak to The Wizard and was shaking a little.

"W-well I came to ask you for a..." The Wizard had cut him off by saying, "SILENCE! I know what you came to ask!" Scarecrow screamed and jumped so high that some of his straw fell out.

"TIN MAN!" The Wizard bellowed," you dare come to me to ask me for a heart!"

"Yes sir,"Tin Man began as he was starting to rattle a bit,"it first started when we're following the yellow brick road..." "SILENCE! You pile of frivolous junk!" The Wizard bellowed once more.

"LION!" The Wizard called out,"you come here to ask me for courage!"

The Lion just stood there speechless in fear. "WELL!" Bellowed loudly causing Lion to hyperventilate and then faint.

The others bent down to check on him. Annabeth turned and scowled at The Wizard," What's wrong with you! When he came here to ask you for help!"

"SILENCE! Young one!" The Wizard announced," for the malevolent L shall grant your requests."

Lion shot back up real quick at the sound of requests." You will?" He asked.

"That is if you bring me the broomstick of The Wicked Witch of The West!" The Wizard announced,"now go before I change my mind,"

Great Annabeth thought even in a magical land we have to go on a perilous quest.

"But we'd have to kill her to get it," Scarecrow said not to sure about their predicament they were in right now.

"Is there a problem?,"The Wizard asked.

"But what if she kills us first?," Lion asked though he didn't really want to know the outcome.

"I SAID GO!" The Wizard bellowed, Lion then took off running down the hall and jumped crashing through a paint glass window.

(Question when I'm done with this story which story would you want me to adapt Percy Jackson style. Jungle Book or Alice and Wonderland?)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Witch's Castle

Annabeth, Scarecrow, Tin Man and The Lion crept their way through the witches forest. Neither of them were to thrilled being there and were each very uncomfortable. Of course Lion was the most vocal about it.

Lion walked over and read on of the signs." I'd turn back if I were you," he turned and looked at the others and said," well can't argue with that," turned to leave the forest but was stopped once again.

"Can't we just get another broom and tell him it's the witches," Lion recommended.

"No we're doing this rather you like it or not," Scarecrow said.

"But what if we see spooks?" Lion asked shaking,

"Oh please," said Tin Man which the next thing he said Annabeth found very odd." I don't believe in spooks," then Tin Man was lifted up and sent crashing down on the ground.

"I do believe in spooks! I do believe in spooks I do I do I do,"Lion repeated in terror. While Annabeth was still puzzled by what Tin Man had just said.

Meanwhile, in the castle The Witch was spying on the four again alongside her minion flying monkey twins.

"I'll give you something to believe in," she said then she turned to the twins and said." Summon The Flying Monkeys!"

They saluted and said," ma'm yes ma'am!" Then flew off to round up the other flying monkeys.

"Fly my monkeys fly! Fl...eck," The Witch was cut off by a fly that flew in her throat and started coughing." A fly?"

Down below the swarm of Flying Monkeys flew down to where the four friends were.

Tin Man swung at each of them with his axe, but they kept dodging.

Scarecrow got his stuffing pulled out of him.

Annabeth and The Lion started running until, The Monkey Twins grabbed Annabeth and flew off with her. At the moment she wished she had her dagger.

Tin Man and Lion tried to chase after them, but they were to far.

"Help!" Scarecrow called out. The Tin Man and Lion turned to see Scarecrow with his body and straw stroud out everywhere.

"What happened?" Tin Man asked Scarecrow.

"Those crazy winged monkeys took my straw out," Scarecrow explained." They threw some of me over there and my bottom half is over there,"

"Alright as soon as we put Humpty Dumpty over here back together," Lion joked. Scarecrow gave him an offended look," then we go save Annabeth," Tin Man finished.

In the castle, The Monkey Twins arrived with Annabeth and threw her at The Witch's feet.

"It's nice of you to drop in, Blondy," The Witch taunted."so let's cut right to it. Slippers now."

"But..."

"Harry fur brains!" She called her Monkey Twins," go find the rest and..." She did the cut throat signal.

"Wait No!" Annabeth exclaimed she couldn't let The Witch kill her new friends." Ok you can have the shoes,"

"See I knew we'd come to an agreement," The Witch said then she bent over to get the shoes." Come to mamAAAGH!" The ruby slippers electrocuted her hands.

"I knew it," The Witch growled." The little fairy princess put a stupid spell on it so I would get even if you wanted to," The Witch started seething angrily.

"No matter there is more then one way to skin a cat," The Witch said in a nasty tone. Then she pulled out a Life stick with some fire like Frank's.

The stick started burning down a little at the top of it," you see this Blondy." The Witch said pointing at the stick." This is how much time you have once it goes all the way down." She said evilly," you'll die and those little fancy shoes will be mine,"

The Witch placed the burning stick on a table then left the room."bye bye now," she cackled as she shuts the door and locks it.

"Guys hurry," Annabeth said starting to get scared.

(Anybody else find it king of funny and ironic that Tin Man/ Nico just said he didn't believe in spooks.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Witch's Last Stand

After Lion and Tin Man put Scarecrow back together, they make their way to the castle after climbing up a mountain.

"I don't like the look of this," Lion complained.

"It's not any better back here either," Tin Man said who was holding onto Lion's tail trying not to fall.

They finally made it to the top and took cover as they watched some soldiers that looked like Jason, Thalia and the Hunter of Artemis.

"oeo oio oeo," the guards chanted.

"Annabeth is in that horrible place?" Scarecrow asked horrified.

"And what's their obsession with Oreos?" Lion asked tilting his head.

"Guys I have a plan," Scarecrow said.

"Wait you have no brain," Tin Man said." Shouldn't we be concerned?"

"Oh shut up," Scarecrow said." Anyways Lion, you're going to lead us,"

"Me?!" Lion cowered."oh no way I'm going in there,"

"Come on Lion," Tin Man said." Do it for Annabeth,"

Lion paused for a moment of thought," alright I'll do it for Annabeth," he said." Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch Guards or no guards!" Lion said with a hint of bravery." I'll tear them limb from limb,"

Lion turned to the other two and said," but just promise me one thing,"

"What's that?" Scarecrow asked.

"Talk me out of it," Lion wined.

Scarecrow and Tin Man stopped him before he could run off.

The trio was then greeted by three Hunter guards who jumped down to tackle them, but ended up knocked out.

Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion posed as the guards and got into the line.

"Oreos Oreos," Lion chanted as he pushed his tail back.

Once they were inside the three stepped out of the line. "Alright we're in, now what do we do?" Lion asked.

"Look for Annabeth," Tin Man said." She's probably in here somewhere,"

They stopped moving as they saw two guards standing at a door.

Scarecrow jumped out and said,"hey guys...I just got back from talking to The Wicked Witch and she said..."

Before he could finish Tin Man knocked them both out with the butt of his axe.

"I'm sorry were you finished?" Tin Man said sarcastically.

"Guys...is that you?" Annabeth asked from inside.

"Of course," Lion said." You didn't think we'd leave you did you?"

"Hurry I'm running out of time," Annabeth said.

Tin Man stepped up with his axe and said," you guys might want to step back a bit,". Then The Tin Man started chopping away at the door lock until the door smashed open.

Annabeth ran up and hugged each of them," thanks if you haven't have gotten here I would have been a goner,"

"No time to chat," Scarecrow said." Let's get out of here."

They made it to the lobby when The Witch and her guards cornered them.

"Well looks like you idiots couldn't stay away could you." The Witch said maniacally," but now I've got you all right where I want you!"

"Any more bright ideas?" Lion asked Scarecrow. Scarecrow looked over at Tin Man's axe then grabbed it. "Hey?!" Then cut the rope that was holding up the chandelier.

It was sent crashing down making the guards, The Witch and The Monkey Twins back away.

"Run for it!" Lion bellowed. The for took advantage and started running.

"Don't just stand there," The Witch shouted." Get Them!" With that she and her minions charged after them.

They eventually caught up surrounding the group once more. "Well that got us nowhere," Lion complained.

"Ring around the roses and a hand full of spears," The Witch said with a laugh." That you were a clever one didn't you," then the witch narrowed her eyes menacingly and said, of course the last to go gets to watch the others die tragically before her,"

Lion gulped not liking the sound of that neither did the rest of the group."how about a little fire, Scarecrow?!" The Witch lit her broom on fire then put it on Scarecrow's shoulder as she watched him dance and pat his arm trying to put it out.

"Stop drop and role Scarecrow, Stop drop and role!" Lion said.

Annabeth grabbed a nearby water bucket and threw the water at the fire on Scarecrow. Not only did it save her friend some of the water got on The Witch as well.

"AHH! You little blond runt!" The Witch screamed," look what you've done to me!"

Annabeth saw that The Witch was starting to melt." Oh I'm melting what a world what world, how can a wimpy blonde girl destroy such awesome wickedness..." The witch paused for a second and said." And how in the world do I get defeated by water!?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Annabeth muttered.

"Oooh I'm going," she said as she was slowly melting." And why is this taking so..." She was cut off mid sentence as she finished melting.

All was left was her black cloak, hat and her broomstick." She's dead," said Thalia.

"I actually didn't mean to do that honest," Annabeth tried to explain

"Oh no don't apologize," Jason said." We hated working for her,"

The Travis Monkey said," yeah it was always so negative,"

"We are very great full," Thalia said." If there is anything we can do for you guys we will be honored to help,"

"Actually can we take the broom?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, we don't need it," Thalia said handing it to Annabeth."everybody The Wicked Witch is dead! Let's celebrate!"

"They don't seem very concerned about their boss at all," Lion joked.

Then Lion leaned over to the Thalia guard." Names Lion...Cowardly Lion," he flirted.

"Isn't there some place you have to be?" She said with a groan.

Scarecrow came over and grabbed Lion and said." Come on,". And left the castle


End file.
